Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a firmware loading system and in particular to a firmware loading system compatible with a plurality of memory devices.
Description of the Related Art
Flash memory is considered a non-volatile data storage device, using electrical methods to erase and program itself Taking NAND Flash as an example, it is often used as a memory card, USB flash device, solid state device, eMMC and other uses.
However, different manufacturers' portable devices come with different default values of flash memory. As with default values, different versions and different manufacturers have different firmware codes, causing usage and compiling difficulties for program developers and users alike.